Gabriella Cilmi
30pxMelbourne, Australia | Gen = pop rock, funk rock | Ocupaţie = cântăreaţă | Tipul de voce = altistă | Ani activi = 2004 - prezent | Casă de discuri = Warner Music, Island Records şi Xenomania | URL = www.gabriellacilmi.com }} Gabriella Lucia Cilmi (n. 10 octombrie 1991, Melbourne) este o cântăreaţă de muzică pop-rock şi compozitoare din Australia. Cilmi a semnat un contract cu Island Records la vârsta de treisprezece ani. Înainte de a împlini şaisprezece ani, Cilmi a cântat alături de muzicienii Mutya Buena şi Nouvelle Vague, a înregistrat pentru coloanele sonore ale filmelor Hating Alison Ashley şi Echo Beach şi a avut câteva apariţii la posturile de televiziune din Australia şi Regatul Unit. Ulterior, Cilmi a început înregistrările la primul ei material discografic. Albumul de debut al interpretei, intitulat Lessons to Be Learned (2008), s-a dovedit a fi un succes, obţinând poziţii înalte în clasamentele de specialitate din ţările anglofone. Discul a fost bine primit de către critici, care au apreciat felul în care sunt îmbinate genurile pop, jazz şi rhythm and blues, iar presa din Regatul Unit a apreciat „talentul uriaş” pe care îl are Cilmi, numind-o „Noua Amy Winehouse”. Cel de-al doilea album de studio al Gabriellei Cilmi, intitulat Ten va fi lansat la data de 22 martie 2010, conţinutul său fiind puternic influenţat de stilul formaţiei americane de muzică new wave Blondie. Pentru a promova noul material discografic, Gabriella Cilmi a lansat un disc single în avans, pe parcursul lunii ianuarie 2010, intitulat „On a Mission” Copilăria şi primele influenţe muzicale Gabriella Lucia Cilmi s-a născut la data de 10 octombrie 1991 în Dandenong, o suburbie a oraşului Melbourne, fiind primul copil al Paulei şi al lui Joe Cilmi, creştini catolici originiari din Calabria, Italia. Gabriella are un frate mai mic numit Joseph. Cilmi a studiat la Colegiul de fete Sacred Heart, iar în prezent îşi urmează cursurile prin poşta electronică. Încă de la o vârstă fragedă, Gabriella şi-a arătat interesul pentru muzică. A ascultat genuri diverse, de la jazz-ul Ninei Simone la muzica rock a cântăreţei Janis Joplin sau a formaţiilor Led Zeppelin şi Sweet. În ciuda vocii sale remarcabile, profesorii lui Cilmi i-au spus că îi lipseşte tehnica necesară unui cântăreţ profesionist. Gabriella a cântat o perioadă împreună cu o formaţie, alături de care a înregistrat versiuni cover ale unor cântece de Janis Joplin, Led Zeppelin, Jet sau Silverchair, dar a înregistrat şi câteva piese proprii, create de către Barbara şi Adrian Hannan, producători ai companiei australiene The SongStore. În anul 2004, cântăreaţa i-a captat atenţia lui Michael Parisi, producătorul casei de discuri Warner Music Group, interpretând piesa „Jumpin' Jack Flash” a formaţiei Rolling Stones în cadrul unui festival din Italia. La vârsta de treisprezece ani, Cilmi a călătorit alături de Adrian Hannan în Statele Unite ale Americii şi Regatul Unit. Va semna un contract cu casa de înregistrări Island Records pentru zona Regatului Unit. Cariera în muzică Debutul Cilmi a compus, alături de Barbara şi Adrian Hannan, cântecele „Don't Tell Me” şi „Sorry”, care au apărut pe coloana sonoră a filmului Hating Alison Ashley. În decembrie 2007, cântăreaţa a înregistrat o piesă intitulată „Sanctuary”, care a fost inclusă pe coloana sonoră a filmului St Trinian's. Datorită faptului că managerul formaţiei britanice Sugababes, Cassandra Gracey, o reprezintă şi pe Cilmi, interpreta a avut oportunitatea de a cânta alături de Mutya Buena, fostă componentă a acestui grup, la clubul Jazz Café din Londra în 2007. Cântăreaţa a debutat la televiziunea din Regatul Unit la data de 14 decembrie 2007, când a interpretat melodia Sweet About Me în cadrul emisiunii Later... with Jools Holland. În prima parte a anului 2008, Cilmi a reînregistrat piesa „Echo Beach” (iniţial interpretată de formaţia canadiană Martha and the Muffins); piesa a apărut în serialul britanic Echo Beach, care a rulat în 2008. În ianuarie 2008, Cilmi l-a susţinut pe Rufus Wainwright în turneul său din Australia, iar în luna februarie a concertat alături de grupul francez Nouvelle Vague în Regatul Unit. Albumul de debut (2008 — 2009) Albumul de debut al Gabriellei Cilmi a fost lansat la data de 31 martie 2008, sub reprezentarea casei de înregistrări Island Records. Acesta, intitulat Lessons to Be Learned, a fost creat de către una dintre cele mai prestigioase echipe de producători muzicali din Regatul Unit, Xenomania, iar Cilmi a contribuit la producerea celor mai multe piese de pe album. Abordarea stilistică a discului cuprinde elemente de muzică pop, jazz şi R&B. Ziarele britanice au numit-o pe cântăreaţă o „nouă senzaţie”, iar vocea ei puternică i-a adus compararea cu interpretele Amy Winehouse, Duffy, Adele, Anastacia şi Dusty Springfield. Albumul Lessons to Be Learned s-a dovedit a fi un succes, atingând poziţii înalte în clasamentele de specialitate din ţările anglofone, în Australia, şi Noua Zeelandă, obţinând poziţii în clasamentele top 10 locale. Primul single extras de pe album, intitulat Sweet About Me, a debutat pe poziţia 68 în clasamentele de specialitate britanice, obţinând câteva săptămâni mai târziu poziţia a şasea. Sweet About Me a devenit hit în Australia şi Austria, ţări în care a ajuns pe primele trepte ale clasamentelor. Pentru a promova cântecul, Cilmi a avut o apariţie în cadrul emisiunii-matinal din Australia numită Sunrise în data de 1 aprilie 2008, Postul de televiziune Seven Network, Emisiunea Sunrise, transmisiunea din data de 1 aprilie 2008 fiind invitată cinci zile mai târziu în emisiunea Rove. Postul de televiziune Network Ten, emisiunea Rove, transmisiunea din data de 6 aprilie 2008 În lunile martie-mai 2008, Cilmi a cântat cu formaţia Sugababes în cadrul turneului britanic al acestora. Cântăreaţa a mai interpretat cu formaţia franceză Nouvelle Vague şi alături de englezul James Blunt. Cel de-al doilea extras pe single, intitulat Don't Wanna Go to Bed Now, a fost lansat numai în Australia, obţinând poziţia 28. Următorul single, Save the Lies a obţinut un modest loc 33 în Regatul Unit. Prin albumul Lessons to Be Learned, Gabriella Cilmi a câştigat şase premii în cadrul Premiilor ARIA („Discul single al anului”, „Cea mai bună interpretă”, „Cel mai bun album de debut”, „Cel mai bun single de debut”, „Cel mai bun album” şi „Cel mai bun disc single”). Cântăreaţa a obţinut nominalizări la categoria „Debutul anului” în cadrul Premiilor MTV Europe Music Awards şi Premiilor Q. Cel de-al patrulea extras pe single, intitulat Sanctuary a început să fie promovat începând cu data de 10 noiembrie pe plan internaţional. În Regatul Unit cântecul a eşuat în încercarea de a întra în clasamentele de specialitate, iar în Germania şi Olanda a obţinut poziţii medii: locurile 67, respectiv 72.[http://dutchcharts.nl/showitem.asp?interpret=Gabriella+Cilmi&titel=Sanctuary&cat=s Evoluţia discului single Sanctuary în Olanda] thumb|left|300px|Gabriella Cilmi la Festivalul [[BestFest - Bucureşti, pe data de 3 iulie, 2009 ]] Pe data de 24 noiembrie 2008, Cilmi a relansat albumul Lessons to Be Learned, într-o ediţie „de lux”. De pe material a fost lansat cântecul „Warm This Winter”, o variantă reînregistrată a hitului anilor 1960 „I'm Gonna Be Warm This Winter” de Connie Francis. Piesa a fost lansată doar pe disc single digital, iar campania de promovare adiacentă a început la data de 15 decembrie, 2008. Spre deosebire de melodia lui Connie Francis, care nu s-a bucurat de succes răsunător în Europa, versiunea Gabriellei a devenit rapid hit în Regatul Unit, unde a obţinut poziţia cu numărul 22 în clasamentele de specialitate. Începutul anului 2009 i-a adus lui Cilmi două nominalizări în cadrul a două ceremonii de renume, prima în cadrul Premiilor BRIT 2009 la categoria „Cea mai bună cântăreaţă pe plan internaţional”, iar a doua la Premiile MTV Australia 2009, la categoria „Cel mai bun interpret naţional”. La data de 31 ianuarie, 2009, Cilmi a susţinut un concert înaintea începerii marii finale a turneului de tenis Australian Open 2009, care a avut loc în Melbourne, Australia. La 14 martie, 2009, Cilmi a participat alături de cântăreţi cu renume interenaţional precum Kylie Minogue sau Kings of Leon la concertul Sound Relief din Melbourne, Australia. Peste 80,000 dintre biletele alocate publicului au fost epuizate, Sound Relief devenind cel mai de succes concert din istoria Australiei. Discul single Sweet About Me a fost promovat în S.U.A. în prima parte a anului 2009, iar albumul Lessons to Be Learned fost lansat în America de Nord în martie 2009. La data de 3 iulie 2009 Gabriella Cilmi a concertat în România, la Bucureşti, în cadrul festivalului BestFest. Recitalul său a conţinut interpretări ale propriilor piese de pe albumul Lessons to Be Learned, dar şi preluări ale unor şlagăre precum „Mercedes Benz”, al cântăreţei Janis Joplin, sau hitul Led Zeppelin, „Whole Lotta Love”. După încheierea recitalului, Gabriella Cilmi a primit din partea casei de înregistrări Universal Music discul de aur pentru vânzările substanţiale ale albumului său de debut din România. Distincţia i-a fost înmânată de animatorii postului de televiziune Kiss TV, Şerban Huidu şi Dan Fintescu. Evoluţia muzicală şi «Ten» (2009 — 2010) Încă din prima parte a anului 2009, în timp ce promova albumul Lessons to Be Learned, Cilmi a început să compună cântece pentru cel de-al doilea material discografic. Încercând să îşi diversifice muzica, interpreta a colaborat cu producătorul american Danger Mouse, membru al formaţiei Gnarls Barkley, care a produs piese influenţate puternic de stilul R&B. Într-un interviu acordat publicaţiei britanice Digital Spy Cilmi a vorbit despre noul album, conform acesteia discul conţinând „multe compoziţii dansante, în stil funk, dar şi câteva piese cu influenţe disco, care îi vor face pe ascultători să danseze, având o „atingere sexy”. De asemenea, una dintre cele mai prestigioase echipe de producători muzicali din Regatul Unit, Xenomania, a colaborat cu Gabriella Cilmi în vederea înregistrării unor cântece pentru noul disc. Albumul, intitulat Ten va fi lansat la data de 22 martie 2010, conţinutul său fiind puternic influenţat de stilul formaţiei americane de muzică new wave Blondie. Pentru a promova noul album, Gabriella Cilmi a lansat un disc single în avans, pe parcursul lunii ianuarie 2010. Cântecul, intitulat „On a Mission”, a stârnit aprecierea criticilor din România, care îl comparau cu şlgărele lansate de Kylie Minogue, fiind „plin de elemente electronice, care bat cumva spre un synthpop evoluat.” La scurt timp, „On a Mission” a fost numită „piesa zilei” de site-ul muzical Popjustice, videoclipul adiacent fiind aclamat pentru coregrafia „briliantă”. Stilul muzical Influenţe Sonorităţile auzite pe albumul Lessons to Be Learned au stârnit interesul criticii din Regatul Unit. Site-ul allmusic apreciază piesele „Messy”, „Don't Wanna Go to Bed Now” şi „Save the Lies” în comparaţie cu muzica prezentă în concursul Eurovision 2008. „Awkward Games” şi hitul „Sweet About Me” conţin influenţe din muzica rhythm and blues a anilor 1950, în timp ce cântecul „Got No Place to Go” aduce cu muzica formaţiilor de fete din anii 1960, conform spuselor criticului Sharon Mawer. Jurnalistul Chris Jones de la BBC apreciază „talentul uriaş” pe care îl are cântăreaţa, dar blamează echipa de producţie din spatele ei, care „a forţat-o pe Cilmi să cânte pe un ritm mult prea rapid pentru ea, pe care nu îl poate controla” (problema fiind vizibilă în special în cântecul „Terrifying”). Totuşi, Jones apreciază felul în care Cilmi şi-a pus amprenta asupra unor piese mai lente precum „Sanctuary” sau „Safer”. Site-ul allmusic trage concluzia că Lessons to Be Learned este un material discografic destul de bun pentru un debut. Totuşi, editorii precizează că îmbinarea stilistică, interpretarea cântăreţei, dar şi piesele în sine nu aduc nimic nou pe piaţa actuală. Vocea Gabriellei Cilmi Deşi cântăreaţa nu are o întindere vocală largă, timbrul ei prezintă mai mult interes pentru critică. La scurt timp după confruntarea discului Lessons to Be Learned cu piaţa muzicală, ziarele din Regatul Unit nu au ezitat să o compare pe Cilmi cu celebre cântăreţe contemporane. Astfel, The Sunday Times i-a dedicat cântăreţei un articol principal cu un titlu sugestiv: „Este Gabriella Cilmi noua Amy Winehouse?” Într-un interviu acordat postului britanic de televiziune BBC, Cilmi a declarat: „Nu mă deranjează (comparaţia cu Amy Winehouse – n.n.). Albumul ei, lansat anul trecut, a fost unul dintre cele mai bune. Totuşi, e plăcut să fii privit în propriul tău fel. Iar eu am început înregistrările la albumul meu înainte ca ea să îl lanseze pe al ei”. Site-ul allmusic defineşte vocea cântăreţei drept „o punte de legătură între Anastacia şi Joss Stone”, în special prin cântecul „Save the Lies”, în care Cilmi cântă pe voci (prin supraînregistrare) într-un mod comparabil cu cel folosit de Kylie Minogue. Criticul Sharon Mawer o aseamănă pe cântăreaţă din punct de vedere vocal cu Duffy, datorită interpretării piesei „Sanctuary”. Acesta face o legătură între Cilmi şi o mare personalitate a muzicii soul, Dusty Springfield. Discografie Albume * Lessons to Be Learned (2008) * Ten (2010) Discuri single * „Sweet About Me” (2008) * „Don't Wanna Go to Bed Now” (2008) (doar în Australia) * „Save the Lies” (2008) * „Sanctuary” (2008) * „Warm this Winter” (2008) (doar în Regatul Unit) * „On a Mission” (2010) Videografie * „Sweet About Me” (2008) * „Don't Wanna Go to Bed Now” (2008) (doar în Australia) * „Save the Lies” (2008) * „Sanctuary” (2008) * „On a Mission” (2010) Premii şi realizări Referinţe Legături externe * Site-ul oficial * Pagina oficială de pe MySpace Categorie:Gabriella Cilmi Categorie:Naşteri în 1991 Categorie:Australieni în viaţă ca:Gabriella Cilmi cs:Gabriella Cilmi cy:Gabriella Cilmi da:Gabriella Cilmi de:Gabriella Cilmi en:Gabriella Cilmi es:Gabriella Cilmi fa:گابریلا چیلمی fi:Gabriella Cilmi fr:Gabriella Cilmi hr:Gabriella Cilmi hu:Gabriella Cilmi it:Gabriella Cilmi lt:Gabriella Cilmi nl:Gabriella Cilmi no:Gabriella Cilmi pl:Gabriella Cilmi pt:Gabriella Cilmi ru:Чилми, Габриэлла scn:Gabriella Cilmi sk:Gabriella Cilmi sr:Габријела Чилми sv:Gabriella Cilmi tr:Gabriella Cilmi